


He Grazes Her Knuckles; Her Story

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bandaids, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Knuckle kisses, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, baby :(, ok but knuckle kisses should be a tAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: Gundham helps Mikan with her bruises and cuts.It isnt that angsty but baby need bandaid :(COMPLETE
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	He Grazes Her Knuckles; Her Story

"I-I'm sorry! Please, d-don't hate m-me-!"

Mikan curls in on herself, sheltering her face and arms as she stands on her shaking legs. This is why she wore bandages; no one should have to deal with her and her scars.

They were new ones from only the day before; she had been pushed down the stairs, causing bruises to appear all over her face. She had treated them the best she could, but it was hard to get rid of the small, purple welt growing on her forehead.

Her arms were scraped up as well, from many falls on the hard ground after embarrassingly tripping over herself. She can still hear Ibuki and Hiyoko's voices, speaking about ' _fan service_ ' and how much of a clutz she is.

From above her, Mikan hears a small grunt.

"Healer, why do you assume that the Overlord of Ice expresses anger?" Gundham's face is stoic, except for a raised brow ( _brow? how had she not noticed he shaved them?_ ) Gundham's height caused him to tower over her as Mikan cowered. He seemed so serious; his voice, personality, looks, _everything_ about him was so, so **scary.**

"U-Um, you look a-angry... and I-I made y-you see m-m-my-" "The scars only show your strength, not your weakness."

Her gaze snaps his own in surprise. In a nonchalant manner, Gundham reaches into his jacket pockets, taking out...

Bandaids.

Highlight rainbow bandaids.

The Ultimate breeder averts his gaze as his face heats up slightly. His right hand is clutching the top of his scarf tightly, shielding most of his face with the cloth.

He looked embarrassed.

"Whenever my vessel gets damaged by the beasts of this world, I use these... 'bandaids' to help ease the pain. Plus, they look... cute."

Mikan could feel her face heating up slightly. She had never thought she would hear the word 'cute' come out of Gundham's mouth.

It was endearing. He was like the cat she had as a kid; well before it died.

Mikan willed herself not to flinch as Gundham cups her face with his bandaged hand; she can feel how hesitant he was to do so. It was inviting, warm, and made her feel... something.

Safe? Could that be it?

She involuntary leans into it as he places a pink bandaid on her forehead. It only lasts a second before Gundham removes his hand, but Mikan liked it all the same.

Slowly, over the course of a minute, Gundham places bandaids on all of Mikan's injuries. By the time he is finished, she looks like a DIY project made by a kindergartener; in a loveable way, of course.

"Now then, Healer, please try to refrain from hurting yourself much longer." There was no smile to match his words, but his voice was calm and maybe even soft as he returned his belongings to his pockets.

Mikan nods, looking herself over. It is only when she turns back does she realize that Gundham was still there, looking at her nervously. Involuntarily, she cradles her arms, looking at him in worry. "I-Is some t-t-thing wrong?"

Gundham swiftly shakes his head no, blush creeping up his cheeks yet again. "N-No, Healer! It is just that... may you show me your hand?"

Shaking, Mikan nods in return, raising her hand slightly until she is holding it out. She flinches when Gundham's unbandaged hand makes contact with it. She could only imagine what punishment he was going to inflict onto her. Millions of ideas raced through her head as Gundham held her hand. He lifted it up slightly before...

He kissed her knuckles.

And Mikan almost fainted.

_What, what, what-_

"I- um, Farewell!"

Gundham turns on his heel, marching off, leaving Mikan alone in the hallway; she can see how red his face is before he turns the corner, his features showing those of a small smile.

A minute passes before she realizes that she can't _breathe_ ; she prompts herself to take deep breaths as her hands shake. Who would have thought that something so amazing would happen to someone as worthless as her?

Finally, as if a great burden is lifted from her shoulders, she squeals as she crouches down, relishing in a newfound happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> i lOVE THEM GRRR


End file.
